A Different Destiny
by Trey Cooper
Summary: What would have happend if Hinata kept on fighting Neji and died. Looks like Naruto won't take it well. Read a sad story of a diffrent fate for poor Hinata and Naruto.


A/V: Ok people. For those waiting for part 2 (And now I'm writing part 3) this is for you. Ok I did this when I had writers block on what to write for part 2. I did this at random but a lot of people liked at my school so I'm posting it here. Enjoy A Different Destiny. P.S this story is what if Hinata kept on fighting Neji and died.

Disclaimer: Snipers point at me Ok I don't own Naruto, but I do own this throws smoke bomb to disappear muhahahahahaha looks and sees I'm still here oh oh waves bye and gets shot

A Different Destiny

Hinata was standing and breathing the best she could. She couldn't take no more hits from her cousin, Neji. "Come on Hinata! Win this fight!" Naruto was screaming from above as Hinata and Neji were fighting in the Chunin Exams. Hinata then ran at Neji, knowing this was the last attack she would do. In her thoughts all she thought was "Naruto, This is for you". As she was about to hit Neji one last time, Neji moved Hinata's handout the way in struck her in the Direction of her heart. Everyone looked, not believing what they saw. Hinata's eyes opened wide in shock and fell down. Blood was falling from Hinata's mouth. The judge came and said "The winner. Neji Hyuga". Kurenai and Naruto jumped down as Rock Lee and Sakura followed. Kurenai ran to Hinata and tried to wake Hinata up. "Hinata are you ok. Wake up you did well." She didn't wake up. Naruto ran up looking down scared of what he is thinking isn't true. Kurenai felt her pulse and then put her hands down, lifelessly. Kurenai rose up not looking at Naruto. Tears fell as she said the words Naruto did not want to hear. "Hinata is dead." Naruto and everyone else looked shocked on the floor. Naruto looked up at Neji and walked towards him, but stopped by Hinata's lifeless body and then went to the floor and put his fingers down in a fist to have her blood on it. Neji stood there not saying a word. Naruto then ran at Neji and punched him with the same hand he had Hinata's blood in and said "Damn you, how could you kill her." Neji slid on the floor. It was pure silence there as no one knew what to say. Neji rose up with blood coming down from his mouth and some of Hinata's blood on his face By the Time Neji was going to turn to hit Naruto, He ran away.

-A Few Days Later-

Naruto couldn't go to Hinata's funeral. It was too much pain to take. He laid in his room. He's been lying down for a while. He heard a knock on the door. "GO AWAY!" Naruto screamed out. The door opened any way and it was Sakura. She was wearing a black suit of what she originally wore. "Naruto, why didn't you go to Hinata's funeral?" He stayed quiet, not answering that question. "Come on Naruto, you been upset for days, everyone as, but doesn't mean you have to mope the day away." Naruto still said nothing and just laid there looking at the ceiling. "Look, Me, Ino, and Ten Ten looked at some of Hinata's stuff and we think you should look at it. You would be interested of what she has." Sakura said. Then Sakura walked up and put the stuff beside him on the bed. Sakura then kissed Naruto on the cheek and said "Feel better Naruto. In two weeks you have to fight Neji." Sakura then left the room. Naruto looked and saw a Note book. He then started to read it and read that Hinata has been watching Naruto training and how she had feelings for him. She then saw a picture beside him of Hinata. He then put it in a frame and put it on a table. He then said "I'll become Hokage, Not only for me, but for you to Hinata.

-Two weeks later- (Note: he train with Jiraya still)

Naruto and Neji stood at the arena. Naruto was ready because of his training with Jiraya. Neji stood there smirking and said "You're going to pay for the punch." The judge stood there and began the match. Naruto then formed his hands and did the shadow clone jutsu. As he did that, they Rush to Neji and punched Neji before he did his Byukagan. As Neji went down on the floor, Naruto, in anger and seriousness, said "You're going to pay for what you did to Hinata.

(After that the fight happened like the show except for what happened to Hinata…since she's dead)

Naruto stood there before Neji and he was about to strike Neji went the final blow. He was going to revenge Hinata's death. Neji closed his hands as he knew was about to happened. Naruto was about to do it, until he looked at a statue and saw Hinata. He shacked his head and moved back. He then said "Thank your cousin, Hinata Hyuga." Naruto was the winner and defeated Neji. Naruto felt like his revenge for Hinata was already complete. Now all that was left for him in life was to keep his promise. Too become Hokage for himself and Hinata.

(Imagine the rest of Naruto and Naruto Hurricane Chronicles without Hinata)

-50 Years Later-

Little kids ran through the mountain tops. They were running like there were Ninjas, looking like Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were playing the whole way there. Just then Naruto came out wearing the Third Hokage's old clothing except with his symbol on it. The kids came up and said "Morning Third Hokage". Hey Naru, Ichigo, and Jun. They ran by playing again. Naruto then walked being greeted by everyone. Just then he walked to a Graveyard. He went to a grave that said "In Memory Of Hinata Hyuga". He kneeled down and started speaking. "It's been a while. I'm sorry I didn't go to your funeral. I was just upset that I had to live with you gone. Me and Sakura have had 2 kids. Naru and Leslie. Listen I want to thank you for believing in me when no one else did. I promised you I would become Hokage and I did. I just wish you were here to see it." He rose up as tears fell from his eyes. "Here I think I owe you this. You wrote stuff about me for so long so I believe I should finally write you something." He said as he put it on her tombstone. "Until then Hinata." He walked away back to his home. The wind blew opening the letter as it had the words "Hinata, I loved you as well".

THE END!!

A/V ok so how you like it. I hope you do even though I wrote this when I had writers block on part 2. I actually finish part 2 of an unfair love two weeks after I wrote this. (Last April.) Any way hope you keep reading my stories.

-TR3Y-


End file.
